1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a loudspeaker according to the preamble of Claim 1.
2. Description of the Related Art
Loudspeakers, in particular multiple-way loudspeakers, have naturally long been known in the prior art. By way of example, a multiple-way loudspeaker is known from DE 10 2008 016 570 A1.
A loudspeaker with a plurality of individual loudspeakers, which are directed towards one another inside a loudspeaker housing in such a way that the direction of the sound radiation of each loudspeaker is directed towards a centre axis of a funnel neck, is known from DE 30 37 496 A1. In this case all the loudspeakers nevertheless radiate only towards the front side through the funnel neck.
A loudspeaker arrangement in a multiple-way system is known from DE 40 36 152 A1, in which loudspeakers for low frequency and mid-range frequency are directed rigidly forwards, whilst the loudspeaker for high frequency is mounted in a rotatable manner. In this case too, the sound cone of the tweeter is kept narrow.
A loudspeaker box with an active auxiliary loudspeaker is known from DE 21 09 758 A1. The two loudspeakers are connected to each other by way of a continuous volume, the compression—generated inside the volume—of one loudspeaker being compensated by the diaphragm movement of the other loudspeaker.
A loudspeaker system is known from EP 0 204 106 A1, in which two individual loudspeakers are arranged at an angle to each other on a front side of a box and radiate towards the front side.
A loudspeaker arrangement with individual loudspeakers arranged around a housing on the outside is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,308.
An omnidirectionally radiating horn, which is rotationally symmetrical about a vertical axis of rotation and which has an upper part and a lower part which together have a sphere as an envelope, is known from DE 10 2007 019 450 A1.